Multihoming can be useful for connecting a host or network to multiple networks in order to increase reliability, to improve performance, and/or to decrease cost. Multihoming is the practice of connecting a host or a network to more than one network. For example, a mobile phone may be connected to a Wi-Fi network and a third generation (3G) network simultaneously. Multihoming may increase reliability by providing multiple links for packets (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) packets), so that if a link fails, the packets can be routed through other links. A multihomed host may be assigned multiple addresses (e.g., IP addresses), one per connected network.